Flash (CW)
|-|Base= |-|Tachyon-enhanced= Summary Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of Central City Police Department. Barry is the son of Henry and the late Nora Allen, the foster son of Joe West, and the best friend/foster brother of Iris West, whom he has romantic feelings for. After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, it caused a giant thundercloud to form and Barry was struck by lightning, falling comatose for nine months. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Red Streak or The Streak. Soon after, the public recognized him as The Flash, stylized as the Scarlet Speedster. Source Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A over time. Higher after his amp | At least 9-A, likely far higher | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B. Unknown with Electricity Absorption | At least Low 7-B. Unknown with Electricity Absorption Name: Barry Allen, The Flash, Scarlet Speedster, The Streak Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Speed force user, Meta-human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (Can share the speed force with others by focusing his "speed force aura" through others, giving them indefinite or temporary superhuman speed, a slowed down perception of time, increased regeneration, and likely many other abilities), Duplication, Vibration Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon time remnants from a future that no longer exists), Acausality (Type 1), Portal Creation, Pseudo Flight (Can rotate his arms fast enough to fly), Electricity Absorption (Can absorb electrical energy to boost his own speed), Forcefield Creation (His Aura can manifest as a sphere around him which protects him from high gravimetric forces, even those of a black hole), Resistance to diseases, drugs, toxins and poisons, Limited Resistance to Extreme Heat/Cold, Radiation, Mind Manipulation and Antimatter Manipulation (Survived crashing into an antimatter wall with a scratch, whereas a normal person would have been completely destroyed) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Tony Woodward, a bullet-proof metahuman who can transform into steel after accelerating to Mach 1.1), up to Small Building level by running over time (Stopped a tornado made by Clyde Mardon). Higher after his amp (Physically comparable to the Green Arrow. His cells were stated to produce more energy than before, overloaded Farooq Gibran, who had previously absorbed his powers with ease), can ignore conventional durability with phasing | Small Building level (Casually defeated his past self during the events of The Sound and the Fury, harmed Gorilla Grodd with a supersonic punch. Overpowered Trajectory, who collapsed a bridge by repeatedly running across its surface, by briefly surpassing his limitations), possibly far higher (Briefly fought Reverse-Flash, although he was quickly defeated). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | Small City level (Brought Zoom to his knees, albeit after he was off guard, while amped by tachyons. Grew faster than he had been with the tachyon device upon his return from the speed-force, and heavily injured Zoom after he absorbed Barry's speed). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | At least Small City level (Matched one of Savitar's lightning bolts and easily overpowered him in a fit of rage, destroying his armor by vibrating). Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | At least Small City level (His lightning bolts can generate this much energy. Destroyed one of Star Labs' metahuman cells via sheer speed, in spite of its darkmatter dampeners). Unknown with Electricity Absorption. Can ignore conventional durability with phasing | At least Small City level (Stronger than before). Unknown with Electricity Absorption. Can ignore conventional durability with phasing Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Was able to save all people inside a derailed train), Massively Hypersonic+ after his amp (Dodged lightning. Kept up with the Reverse-Flash by the end of the season) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before. Increased his powers further, allowing him to outspeed Trajectory. Blitzed his Season 1 self), Sub-Relativistic after his amp (Managed to surpass Zoom after increasing his powers 4 times, which would make him at least 2.9% the speed of light. After naturally increasing his speed, he could nearly keep up with Zoom, who had absorbed Barry's speed, later surpassing him) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before. Can keep up with Savitar by the end of the season) | Relativistic (5 times faster than before, which would make him at least 14.44% the speed of light. Was able to break the metahuman cell via sheer speed despite it dampening his powers, which could hold the Rival in it. Too fast for Kid Flash to react, despite the latter having enough preparation time. Is possibly the fastest speedster alive. Casually travelled from Central City to China in seconds), up to Massively FTL+ with Electricity Absorption (Ran through a portal that closes in 3 picoseconds) | FTL (Moved so fast that lightning appeared to stand still. At an earlier point of time he managed to run several times around the world in quick succession), up to Massively FTL+ with Electricity Absorption Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 (Stronger than regular humans. Comparable to Zoom and Reverse Flash) | At least Class 1 (Stronger than before. Carried Cisco, Caitlin, Harry and Julian out of Gorilla City) | At least Class 1 (Stronger than before). Unknown with Electricity Absorption | At least Class 1 (Stronger than before). Unknown with Electricity Absorption Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher after his amp | Small Building Class, possibly far higher (Far stronger than before) | Small City Class (Beat down Zoom) | At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class (Broke the metahuman cell despite being weakened, destroyed a massively dense satellite crashing from space which would have caused widespread damage if it landed). Unknown with Electricity Absorption | At least Small City Class. Unknown with Electricity Absorption Durability: Wall level, Higher after his amp (Survived being thrown through a brick wall) | Small Building level, possibly far higher | Small City level (Stronger than Zoom) | At least Small City level (Took hits from Savitar) | At least Small City level. Unknown with Electricity Absorption | At least Small City level. Unknown with Electricity Absorption Stamina: Above average. Barry can handle the stresses of extreme racing without noticeable distress, letting him function much longer than normal humans unhindered. His enhanced stamina is due to his augmented physiology, which builds up little to no lactic acid or fatigue toxins. Even after running from coast to coast of the country to pick up a pizza, Barry remained unfazed from the prolonged running. However, he has shown to get tired easily by overwhelming opponents. Range: Runs around a big area during a fight to gain more momentum and power. Standard Equipment: Flash Suit and Tachyon Enhancer Intelligence: Gifted, is a forensic scientist (did MSc in Physics and Chemistry) Weaknesses: *'Hyper-Metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. *'Cold Temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a buildup of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *'Electricity Absorption:' Barry's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Barry be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption:' Because Barry's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Time Alterations:' While Barry's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. *'Lighter Gravity:' Lighter gravity disables his increased speed. *'Radiation:' Radiation can negate his healing factor. *'Power-dampening tech:' A speedster's power can be weakened or even neutralized by special technology, for example special kind of rifle can fire an energy pulse that temporarily cuts off a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, as seen when a dude shot Reverse-Flash with it. However, 6 months trapped in the Speed Force can make a speedster highly resistant to such weapons. However, powerful technology like an upgraded B.O.O.T. can still slow him down. The Speed Force Bazooka can also send a speedster, such as himself, to the Speed Force. *'Nanites:' Nanites created by Roy Harper will disable their powers if it enters their blood stream, as seen when Green Arrow shot Reverse-Flash with it. Feats: Has time traveled Healed from life long injuries in a week. Dodged sound waves Caught a bullet on his neck which was penetrating his body but got it last second before he sustained any major damage Caught multiple knives going faster than bullets Created multiple after-images Ran around Central City in 1.07 seconds Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman Speed: '''Barry can move at vast speeds, letting him run across vertical structures and over large masses of water. Using this speed for his various daily activities, he can near-instantly complete his different tasks, leaving him plenty of time to relax. Barry's speed is potentially limitless, according to Eobard Thawne. He is faster than the empowered Supergirl, ranking him among the fastest in the multiverse. While reaching over Mach 54 on his own in thee beginning Season 1 and later enhancing himself to 14.44% the speed of light, since strengthening his connection to the Speed Force, Barry has naturally gotten considerably faster than ever. To which he outpaced Hunter Zolomon, who had become much faster after stealing Barry's original speed energy; and Savitar, who can travel at 1% the speed of light. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Barry's reaction time is augmented, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than normal humans. When shot in the neck on his blindside, Barry caught the bullet and minimize the damage before it could fully penetrate his skin. He can also react to explosions and even lightning. In Season 1 he could already react in 9 nanoseconds. *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration:' Barry has dramatically heightened healing capacities. His molecules move at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions of metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal spanning from seconds to days with no treatment or lingering effects and signs of ever happening. Even normally permanent damage, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. He also has a immunity to any sickness, disease, drugs, toxins, and poisons. Even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Barry was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. His augmented healing factor enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity.The downside is an increased appetite as compensation. *'Extreme Force Generation:' By building up enough physical force through his accelerated speed, Flash is able to deal very punishing blows. He usually uses this ability in his "Supersonic Punch", using a running start of 5.3 miles before reaching supersonic speed while punches an opponent. *'Speed Vacuum:' With accelerated speed, Flash can create vacuums of air. He can use that same ability via the rotation of his arms and create a wind vortex. *'Bodily Vibration:' Barry can vibrate different body parts on command for various effects. His control can vibrate his entire body to mask his form from being clearly perceived and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. Similar, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do affect him. He can vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, letting him create small tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, letting him even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. Offensively, he can vibrate his limbs, creating a buzz-saw effect to seamlessly grind through a target as he did to free Joe from his metal confines. If he desires, he can use this technique to harm or kill a person, as he was tempted to do to Zoom. *'Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Barry can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things as he did with Joe West and Eddie Thawne, while they were persecuting criminals in a car chase. His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. *'Aerokinesis: Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can suffocate people by creating a vortex around them by running around them. He can spin his arms to create tornado to remove air from fire and extinguish it and repel targets away. Alternatively, he can use this skill to propel himself through the air as a pseudo-form of flying. For larger scale feats, he can completely removing the physical force from massive tidal waves and stabilize a giant singularity by running around it. *'''Time Remnant Construct: Barry is able to "create" a time remnant by time traveling back to moments before his current self time travels, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows Barry to be two places at once. Barry "creates" a time remnant during his race against Hunter, allowing him to free Joe while the remnant Barry sacrifices himself by generating his own pulse to counteract the Magnetar's, saving the Multiverse. *'Time Travel:' Barry's can breach the temporal barriers. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidently when under extreme stress. After his final battle with Zoom, Barry learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either travelling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. *'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Barry can produces a yellow electricity from his body and can use it in many ways. He can generate enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, to produce a strong static shock. After training by Hunter Zolomon, Barry learned to hurl lightning bolts from the electricity he produces. Barry is can also electrify water by rapidly running on it. The amount and intensity of the energy Barry generates, if focused properly as attempted by Zoom, can potentially destroy the entire multiverse. *'Speed Mirages:' Barry can make it appear like he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. Note: '''While Barry was noted to be mach 3.3 during his fight with Trajectory, this has been contradicted by other feats. '''Key: Season 1 | Season 2 (Pre-Tachyon Enhancement) | Season 2 (Post-Tachyon enhancement) | Season 3 | Season 4 | Season 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flash Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:TV Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Superheroes Category:Married Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7